


The Prince Of The Moon

by cuntylittlesehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Middle Earth Setting, Dwarf Do Kyungsoo, Dwarves, Elf Oh Sehun, Elves, Human, Human Kim Jongin | Kai, M/M, The Lord of the Rings References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuntylittlesehun/pseuds/cuntylittlesehun
Summary: After Sauron fell, the middle-earth entered their peaceful era, the orcs fled to their lair in deep darkness, The dark army scattered as their lord no longer gave his order. hundreds years passed and people of middle-earth seems forgot their fear from the dark lord terror. Some of the elves clan left towards the Grey Heavens, left some who want to stay, the dwarves back to their throne on the depth of the mountains, digging their gold and jewels, Mankinds started to claim mordor raid to the east. Little they know, there's no peace that last, another prophercy will be speak and another evil will appear, another despairs will come.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello kind people, so i decided to make a series of my own, this fic is inspired by J.R.R Tolkien universe if you familiar with The Lord of The Ring and The Hobbit Trilogy. Please be kind and help me reviewed my story so i have enough confidence to write in the future uwu, and i want to shout out to kind people who supported me on the first attempt to write a fic, you're so kind and thank you for your nice words and comments. To people who new here please check out that one too

_Orbelain 18th 3994 F.A._

_It was a full moon, when the lights of the moon passed through the tight deep of trees in Mirkwood, a place where the trees is so close, and so high that no lights will touched the ground even in the middle of day where the Sun is on it’s highest peek. It was unsual that the elves were so amuse for what happened but that day, the trees parted themselves, the lights of the moon brightly shine upon the palace of the elven kingdom, the lights beamed so bright to one particular window on that palace, shine through the room behind it._

_The Elven king paced back and forth infront of a closed door with his guards, a scream of a woman heard through the closed door._

_“What took them so long?” The king yelled anxiously to his guard, his silver hair stranded for his continuously run through them._

_“ Calm down my lord, they will come out soon” His guard tried to calm his king._

_But the king didn’t budge by the word of his guard, he was impatient, but it’s been hours they hadn’t came out from that door. Finally he decided to barge to the room, but as soos as he grab the handle, the room swung open._

_“You can come now my lord” an elven servant bow down and gave a way to her king to go in. The bright moon shined upon the room when he entrerd it, but it favored it’s light to one particular crib, a woman laid near the crib, she smiled as she spot the king come to the room._

_“My love” giving him a tired smile as she extended her arns to greet her husband._

_The king rushed to his beloved queen, taking her arm as he sat on the edge of the bed. Smiled proudly to her._

_“Take a look of your son my king” She glanced to the crib beside her bed, near the window when the moonlight shine brightly but warm like it embraced on it._

_“Son?” a suprised took the king face._

_“Yes my king, i’m giving birth to a prince” She smiled and released her arm and ushered her husband to take a look of their son._

_The king smiled brightly and come closer to look at his son, the boy was beautiful under the moonlight embraced him, he was sleeping peacefuly as the king take him to his arms, cradled him as he traced his fingers along the baby’s tiny face, a prince he thought._

_“What should we name him?” He asked his queen_

_The Queen smiled as he look upon the window “isilmë [moonlight]” she said_

_The King smiled with the name “Isilmë son of Isûldur” his finger booped his son’s tiny nose, but years later, the young elven prince will known in common tounge as Sehun._

_****_

_25 years later_

Sehun was on his way to the throne room when his father was requested him. He walked pass through the hallway. He grew to be a beautiful young prince, even thought the elves known for their beauty but Sehun is different, the strands of his silver hairs gracefully swayed as he walked, his face was shining as bright of moonlight, suited to his birthname, he’s tall, sharp jawline, but the most beautiful of them all is his eyes had the same color as his hair, silver like a dim of a moonlight.

Not also his beautiful appearance, Sehun also a prodigy of archery and blessed by the skill of mastering the elven magic and enchantment. The young lord was in the middle of his studied under the surveillance of one of his father counselor when the king called him.

He give a nod to the guards infront of the throne room, immediately open the door for him. He saw his father was talking with his general.

“adar [father]” he announced his presence to the king.

“That’s it for now general, i’ll talk to you later, my son is here” the general bow down to his king and dismissed himself.

“Nice to meet you, my prince” He bow down as he meet Sehun

“Nice to meet you too general” He nodded at the general, he smiled as he walk pass Sehun through the door.

“You request to see me father” Sehun asked his father the occassion of his request

“Ahh yes my prince, i have something to tell you” His father smiled as he look to the young prince, his father already live pass a hundred year but he looked like in his 30 years in human life, youth and immortality is a bless given by the valar to the elven kind, they don’t die by old age nor sickness but they don’t necessarily can’t be killed and die in a battle but as peace on middle-earh came for the pass hundreds years the elven kind finally grew in numbers after a long devastation losing their kind they finally established the elves. The elven kings come and go as years come by and his father was the lastest king that rules over Mirkwood.

“and what it is father?” Sehun asked.

“We have formed an alliance to the dwarves on the lonely mountain my prince, finally after hundreds years of conflict from your Great Great Grandfather” He said with a beaming smiles.

The conflict between The dwarven kingdom of Lonely Mountain and The Elven Kingdom of Mirkwood never been settled for years, but on this peaceful era both side had decided enough is enough and agreed to formed an alliance, Sehun smiled to his father.

“I’m happy father, but you didn’t call me just to told me that”.

“No my prince, i’m planning to go there to meet their king to seal our alliance, and i’ll bring you with me”.

“I see father” He said, but he didn’t see the necessary to bring him there, before he could ask his father continue.

“I know what you want to ask Isilmë, You see son, the heir of iron throne is around the same age with you, maybe a little older than you about 2 years” Sehun gave a confused look to his father.

“I want you to be friend with him, i heard he’s a stubborn, i want you also formed the alliance with the heir so this alliance will long last” His father expression turned serious.

Sehun nodded at his father words “ All right father, i’ll prepare myself before we go”

“Thank you my son” Sehun excused himself as he left from the throne room. Alliance with the dwarves. He thought as he walk.

****

A clink sounds of metal met metal heard on the forge, a tanned skin boy hammering a heated iron, sweat dripped down from his forhead as he focus on the iron. after some more hit he drop the iron on a troughs of water, waiting for the iron to cool down.

“What are you working kid?”

The boy look and spotted his master watching him.

“It’s a sword master” he swiped the sweats on his forhead, his master looked intrigued with his work.

“Let me see” The master came to look closer to the troughs, The boy lifted the iron from the troughs and show it to him.

“Hmmm...” His master studied his work, judging it, stranding his beard, looking closer to the details

“Not bad for a human, it’s almost like crafted by a dwarf” His master finally said after a moment.

“Thank you master!” The boy smiled wide at that, teeth showing made his master scoffed.

“Don’t get too excited kid! You still need much to learn” He said as he putted the piece of iron back to troughs.

“Don’t be hard on him Tharfed!” someone shout on the entrance of the workshop, he walked to them.

Tharfed scoffed at that, as he bow down to him “This kid is need much to learn my lord, he indeed is your companion”.

“It’s true, Kai is my companion” he looked up to Kai who smiled at him, the tanned boy bow down to him.

“What bring you here Lord Kyungsoo?” Kai asked.

“Come with me, i want to talk about something” Kyungsoo faced turned to serious expression, he looked to his master, the dwarf gave him a nod.

“All right, what is it my lord?” Kai put down his hammer and walk along with Kyungsoo, they walked out from the workshop toward the field in front of it.

“It’s my father” Kyungsoo said after they far enough, Kyungsoo frowned as he look at Kai.

“What happend my lord?” Kai gave him a consern look.

“You can call me by my name kai, there’s no one here” Kyungsoo stopped his steps.

“And i’m concerning about my father decission” He continued “He’s forming alliance with those tree hugger” He scoffed.

“Who?” Kai confused.

“The Elves you moron!” Kyungsoo hitted the back of his head.

“Ohh, and what’s wrong with that?” Kai caressed his head.

“I hate those tree hugger, you know the history of our kind wind those tree hugger?” Kyungsoo looked at Kai.

“I heard, but weren’t that in the past? After the formed of fellowship of the ring hundred years ago weren’t the conflict between The elves and dwarves ended?” Kyungsoo scoffed at that, he kicked a pebble beneath his feet and watched it stumble on the dirt.

“Never trust the elves, that’s what my great grandparents said”

“Why thought? I never met an Elf before, look, if your father want to form and alliance with the Elves, he must have his own reason” Kai tried to reason with the dwarven prince.

“You’re not helping Kai! I want my father to stop this menace, i’ll never agreed to this” Kai sigh at Kyungsoo’s stubborness.

“My father want me to make a friendship with this Elven prince from Mirkwood, but i despise this idea” Kyungsoo gritted his teeth to the thought of friendship with this Elf Prince.

Kai only looked at his friend, he knew Kyungsoo for almost his entire life, he was a kid when he met Kyungsoo, that was 15 years ago when he met the dwarven prince, he was a mere servant under the lord of town lake beneath the Lonely Mountain. The Lord ordered him to deliver a supplies to The Mountain, and he saw the young prince on his way. The Prince was playing to far from the mountain, playing with his pony, but then the pony slipped on one of those slippery rock and the prince almost fall to the cliff, hanging on the edge of the cliff, Kai rushed to The Prince, abandoned his supplies as he try to reached The Prince arms, luckly Kai was quick enough and able to safe The Prince from a tragic fate. Since that encounter they become a best friend, The Prince demanded him to live as his companion and brought Kai to be the only human lived on The Lonely Mountain.

But after these years, Kai never understood why Kyungsoo hates the elves so much. He wanted to ask why, but he never to.

“I think we need to back to the mountain” The Prince said.

“We need to prepare for the elves” He said with a mischievious smirk on his face, Kai groaned at that, he knew The Prince would do anything to ruined the alliance, poor Elf Prince Kai thought as he nodded at his friend and following his footsteps back to the mountain.

****

Sehun was sitting near the lake in front of the palace, he looked to his reflection on the waters as he throws a pebble to it, disturb the calm water. He sigh at the sight of the water, and he saw someone came beside him as the water came back to calm.

“Isilmë” a woman called his name as he looked to her.

“emel [Mother]” he stood on his feet and bow to the Queen.

“What is troubling you my prince” His mother cupped his cheek, starring to his eyes, her mother is a beautul elf, no doubt thought as her mother was Lady Galadriel’s daughter, her mother was living in Lothlorien before she met his father, a graceful and wise clan of the elves, blessed by the connection of magic, maybe from her he was also blessed for his good to learn elven magic.

“Nothing mother, it’s just...” Sehun sigh that he could never pretend to his mother, he stranded his long silver hairs, and look to his mother eyes. “I don’t know if i can be friend with The Prince of the Dwarves on the Lonely Mountain mother, it’s just, i never met a dwarf before, and the book i read was not giving much information about them”.

His mother smiled at him, she swipped her thumb on his cheek “Nothing to worry my son, the dwarves althought they’re stubborn and hot headed, they also an wonderful creature, they are honor, and also a good companion if you had their trust”.

“It’s a big responsibilty mother, i was afraid to disappoint father if i failed” He looked down to his feet. “And i never go outside of Mirkwood”.

His mother lifted his chin to saw his face, studying her son. Her mother kissed his forhead. “It’s okay my prince, you will not disappoint your father, even if you failed your father would still love you”.

Sehun hugged his mother, talked with his mother always brought him courages and comforts.

“Let’s go inside” His mother caresses his hairs.

****

A day before he was supposed to go with his father to Lonely Mountain, he was with one of his father counselor, studying and preparing things that he need to learn for his trip to there. Reading parchment after parchment to the elven magic, learning how the magic worked.

“You know my prince” the counselor said in the middle of their study “There was an elf who could command to the elements of nature, her name was Lady Arwen”.

Sehun looked up to the counselor, intriguied with the story the counselor wanted to tell.

“The Queen of Gondor? The Wife of Aragorn? Daughter of Lord Elrond?” He asked.

“Yes, the one and only” The counselor started his story.

_There was a story told when Frodo stabed by The Witch King of Angmar one of The Nazgul, the strongest servant of Sauron, she was chased by The Nazguls when she tried to bring him to Rivendel, They almost caught her several times, but then they arrived on the river on the Misty Mountain, Lady Arwen stopped from running and face the Nazguls, oddly their horses also stopped from chasing her, refusing to went across the river, she faced The Nazguls, draw her sword, and challanged them “If you want him, come and claim him” she said with her sword high lifted up above her head, The Nazguls forced their horses to across the rivers, then Lady Arwen speak to the river, it was an elven old song. The mountain start to grumble as a flood of water came down from the mountain in the shape of stallion, swipe down the entire nazguls, drowning them far enough so they couldn’t chase her no more._

The counselor finish his story, looking to his prince that starred to him with questioning look.

“Why do you tell me this?” Sehun asked, but the counselor only give him a smile, the counselor patted Sehun’s back and walk to the door.

“Just want to tell that story, That’s it for today study my prince, you need to rest for your journey tomorrow” He said, giving a bow as he walked through the door still giving Sehun a questioning smile.

Weird Sehun thought as he close the book he was reading. Sehun took off from the library fingers runs through his silver hair, he had a journey tomorrow and he need rest as much as he got.


	2. Erebor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day before the meeting...

_Dark and fire, everything was burned wherever he looked, fire blaze, the clink sounds of clashed swords, the cries of the wounded, the rumble of roars, the ruins of a hall. He saw people run for their life, the scream of soldiers, the tears for the lost._

_Then. He hears it. The languange he hasn’t heard, the speech never be spoken, the foul on it’s tounge._

_“ **Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul.** ”_

_A shriek of a creature heard, a blaze of fire hit the remaining of the throne, then, the scene changed._

_First, he saw 3 Elves, 9 Men, but then, 7, they are shorter than previos one, more cunning, more rough, beard long to their feet, Dwarves._

_The scene changed again, a creature standed infront of him, its teeth sharp and long like swords, its claws pierce like spears, its wings flapped like it was trying to make a hurricane, but the most fearful than all of that, its mouth lighten up like it’s ready to spit fire. He heard a menacing laughs, evil, and malice._

“ _isilmë!_ ” Sehun woke, He was panting, sweat rolled down from his forhead.

“ _emel?_ ” Sehun’s body trembled, His mother hugged him thight, caressed his forhead.

“It’s okay my son, it’s just a dream” His mother calmed him. Sehun try to calm his breath. When finally he could control his breath, his mother tilted his face, looking to his silver eyes.

“It’s Okay” she smiled and hugged him again.

“Mother, I-“ he looked to his mother “The dream, It felt so real“

His mother smiled at him “It’s just a bad dream my son, now comeback to sleep again” His mother ushered him back to lay back to bed, she caressed his cheek, calming Sehun again.

“Mother”

“Yes my son”

“In my dream, i heard something, a languange i didn’t know but when i heard it, i feel...pain” her mother looked confuse to what he said.

“A Languange?” she said

“Yes, when i heard it, it felt like my body taken over by darkness, it was so foul that it sent shivers through my body” he told

“It was just a dream, it’s okay”

“There’s more” his mother looked at him. “I saw 3 Elves, 9 Men, and 7 Dwarves that i never met before, and i hear a laughed”. His mother eyes widen, looking at him, but the shock from her expression disappered in split second. She rose from the bed and kissed his forhead

“Nothing to worry my son” she said “Now go back to sleep, you have a journey with your father tomorrow” she smiled and went to the door, Sehun nodded his head and laid his back to bed, watching her mother through the door and closed it. A dream.

***

Sun rose from the east of Erebor, the sunlight covered The Lonely Mountain, the people on Dale started their activities, busy for all their tasks, A chirp of birds, the ripple of the lake water, it’s a fine day.

A knock on the door heard on Kyungsoo chamber, he woke with a grunt, wiping his face with his palms irritated with the sounds

“What is it” yelling to the unpleasant morning.

“Lord Kyungsoo, The King has requested to see you my lord” The king guard yelled from the other side of the door.

With a sigh, he rose from the bed, yanked his comfort blanker from his body and curses as he walk to his drawer “I’ll be there soon”.

With that the guard left from infront of his chameber, as Kyungsoo get ready to the throne chamber.

He walked through the hall, swiping his feet from floor to floor, it’s a huge palace after all, as he arrived, he opened the chambers door and see his father sitting there, talking to the servants as he noticed Kyungsoo presence.

“Ahh my son, come here my boy” The Dwarf King dismissed his servants and stand up to greet his son.

Kyungsoo came closer to the king, embrarcing The King open arms.

The King hugged him tight, he squeezed the life out of Kyungsoo as the prince rolled his eyes for his father tight embrace.

“Good morning father” he said.

“Good morning indeed” his father released him as he smiled “It’s actually a good day”

“Why is it father?” Kyungsoo looked to the overjoyed King.

“Our friend will join us for the feast tonight!” Kyungsoo tried to not scoff infront of his father. He frowned nevertheless.

“So why are you calling me this early morning father?” Kyungsoo tried to get direct to the point, he felt unplease for all this elves talk.

“I need you to help me coordinate the servants to prepare the feast” The King said

Kyungsoo already despised the idea, but he couldn’t refuse The King request.

“I need to meet to the council, it will take time to it finish, and i need someone to give the order” He patted Kyungsoo back, a little bit harsh, well they are dwarves, no softie.

“Alright father” Kyungsoo said, but his father could sense his unpleasantry.

“Kyungsoo, i need you to be on board in this” The King expression turned to serious, starring deep to Kyungsoo’s eyes “This alliance is important to us, no, to everyone” He contined.

Kyungsoo gave him a nod, bowed to His King. “As you wish My King” He said.

“Do it for me as your father” The King holds his shoulder as he rose him up, looking to Kyungsoo brown eyes.

“Yes Father” He said.

“Thank you son, i’m counting on you” As He walked off, both guards on the entrance door bowed and open the door for him, following The King footstep as the door closed. Kyungsoo sighed and run his fingers through his hair, he need to find Kai.

***

Kai was on his morning training on the field near the mountain, he tested his sword that he forged yesterday, gave it a swung or two.

He rested after a moment he felt tired, and gazing upon the town from where he sat. His gaze then set to forest terrain from the west of the town, the tree are so dense that he can’t even see anything except the green leaves covering it. Mirkwood. Kai never step on that region, in fact no one does for centuries except the elves. No men or dwarves ever footstep to there, not because they aren’t allowed, but they won’t. The forest is so dense that no lights reached it’s surface, and you’ll get lost if you dare to go without taking the elven path that only the elves know where is it or with the help of a wizard. But none of both have been seen for centuries after many of them set sail to valinor after the great war, and no wizard spotted after the peaceful eras came to middle-earth.

But today, he get to see the elves, as the alliance come for the dwarves clan form Erebor and the elves from Mirkwood. He actually happy for that, but his bestfriend doesn’t fond for the alliance, he sighed as he thought of it.

“Kai!” Kai tilted his head to the noise, He saw kyungsoo came.

“What are you doing here?” Kyungsoo stood infront of Kai.

“I was on my morning training, and testing my new sword” He raised his sword on his hand and showing it to Kyungsoo.

“Good, now come with me!” Kyungsoo said “My Father asked me to prepare these nonsenses” waving his finger on the mountain direction.

“And?” Kai dumbly asked as he stood.

“And you need to help me, you fool!” Kai kicked his knee “I don’t want this alliance and i’m not gonna spend my time to prepare it, now move your little ass and help me!”

“Yes My Lord” He sighed, Kai gathered his belonging and started to follow Kyungsoo back to The Mountain.

***

_The Night Before, Mount Gundabad_

A Roar of a creature echoed through the mountains, No, it’s more like a shriek of a reptile, a big one.

“Take Cover!” Someone shouting through the mountain. Gust of ice behind him, froze anything on it’s path. He stomped his staff to the ground make an invisible barrier between his party and the ice wind.

“Run!” He said as the ice stopped, the party stumbled and start running down to the hill of the mountain, a loud scream and yell heard chased them. One of the party member with a white hair, and pointy ears, an elf. Drew his bow and arrow, aiming it to something running through the rocks, grunting, and spitting as running toward them mad, Goblins. He shoot the arrow to a goblin head, kill the nasty creature on the spot, but more still come to them.

“There are too many of them _nenrandhir_ [Water Wanderer]!” The elf folk shout to the wizard infront of them. The wizard looked around, looked to a path for their escape. The goblins are getting closer to them. And then a loud roar heard echoing to the mountain, and they saw it, slithering from the top of the mountain, ready to flap its wings, A cold drake, An Ice Dragon.

As the dragon fly, cleared the path for the dragon, but the one they afraid of is not the dragon, but the one who ride it, a necromancer.

“Run!” he said to the party, they ran untill they reached the hill of the mountain, The Dragon Rider following above them, spit the ice breath to them.

The wizard cast another spell to protect them, the goblins still close behind their master as they throw arrows at them.

“Go! Quick to the forest!” as he lead the party to the trees nearside the river. “Take the elven path, and proceed to the Elvenking's Halls”

The wizard stopped and turn back. “ _nenrandhir!”_ one of the elves shout at the wizard, his taller than his companion, way taller.

“I’ll hold them my lord, go with Lord Baekhyun! The heir of Rivendell and Lothlorien must survive!” The wizard as he casted a spell to the river, enchanting the water, make a water wall as it swipped away the goblins that chase them.

But The Dragon rider came and spit his icy breath to the water froze it.

“Go! Now!” the wizard ushered them, facing the dragon alone, he casted another spell and successfully swipe The Dragon head, changed its aim to other direction.

“Come _Galfir_ [Light Fire]!” Baekhyun said to his companion. Taking them

“I’ll be fine, we’ll meet at Erebor” he said “I’m Suho The Blue after all Lord Chanyeol” the wizard smiled as he face back the rider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like the story so far? Kudos and constructive critism are much appreciated, and please don't be afraid to ask me about the story or talk to me on my social media, just chat with me, i'm nice uwu
> 
> twitter : [shinelikeexo](https://twitter.com/ShineLikeExo)  
> curiouscat : ShineLikeExo

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and constructive critism are much appreciated, and please don't be afraid to ask me about the story or talk to me on my social media, just chat with me, i'm nice uwu
> 
> twitter : [shinelikeexo](https://twitter.com/ShineLikeExo)  
> curiouscat : ShineLikeExo


End file.
